


Great Responsibility

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Everybody loves Sam, Gen, M/M, Mental/Emotional abuse, Miles as Sam's son, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parental Death, Sam worries... a lot, Sam-Centric, Steve's awesome and supportive, established relationships - Freeform, mentions of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternately titled Sam discovers he has a son and then wonders if he's the father that his child deserves)</p>
<p>Summary: "How can I help you? What are you even doing here? Where are your parents?"</p>
<p>"Funny you should ask. Are you Sam Wilson?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am." The boy smiled widely at him and it was familiar despite the fear and excitement tinging it.</p>
<p>"My name is Miles Morales. I'm your son." Sam raised an eyebrow and stared at him incredulously.</p>
<p>"What? I don't have a son."</p>
<p>"13 years ago did you sign adoption papers sent to you by an Anita Juarez?" Sam's face started to fall as he recalled that time in his life 13 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Responsibility

"There is an unknown adolescent male at the complex gates. He is requesting the audience of Sam Wilson." Sam looked up at the ceiling as the complex AI, Jocasta, made the announcement. He looked at the rest of the team as they were all piled together in the living room on movie night. He felt perfectly safe where he was wrapped up in Steve's arms on the couch with Wanda and Vision sitting cross-legged in front of them on the floor, Scott stretched out on the futon, Rhodey in the armchair on their left and Bucky sitting in the armchair to their right with Natasha sitting on the back of the chair above him.

"Adoring fan, Wilson?" Rhodey presumed.

"It's late." Wanda pointed out with some concern.

"Should we send out one of the guards to deal with it?" Steve asked but Sam shook his head.

"Nah, I'll go. Kid's asking for me anyway." He said, waving off Steve's offer to accompany him. He made his way out of the complex and made the three minute walk to the gates, looking at the sky with concern. Wanda was right, it was pretty late. The kid came into view as he walked up. He was a young boy, probably around 12 or 13 with medium brown skin and his hair cropped close to his head. He donned a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt along with a purple hoodie, adequate enough for the weather he supposed but Sam figured he could use a jacket along with it. He was sporting a large bag on his back and a map in his hand.

"Hey kid!" He called out; the boy whipped around and stared at him with something like anticipation and fear. He pressed the button for the gate to open and the boy step passed him after Sam beckoned him in.

"How can I help you? What are you even doing here? Where are your parents?"

"Funny you should ask. Are you Sam Wilson?"

"Yeah, I am." The boy smiled widely at him and it was familiar despite the fear and excitement tinging it.

"My name is Miles Morales. I'm your son." Sam raised an eyebrow and stared at him incredulously.

"What? I don't have a son."

"13 years ago did you sign adoption papers sent to you by an Anita Juarez?" Sam's face started to fall as he recalled that time in his life 13 years ago.

_Sam sat cross-legged alone on his bed in his jail cell. He was 6 months into his 21 month sentence for theft and breaking and entering. He had hated seeing his mother's face at the sentencing; he knew he was only causing her more pain with the rebellion his father's death had prompted. He also knew the only reason he was in juvenile detention and not sentenced as an adult despite being 19 years old was because of the fact that the prosecutor had known his father and wanted to believe Sam's time away would fix him up._

_"Hey Wilson, you have a visitor." Sam looked up as the guard opened his cell and led him to the visitor's room. He was surprised to see his lawyer and mother sitting there in the room with serious, somber faces. He refrained from asking 'who died' and sat silently across from them._

_"Who is Anita Juarez?" Darlene Wilson asked flatly. Sam hadn't mentioned anything about Anita's involvement in the thefts he had committed even though she had run and ended up locking him inside the house they had broken into._

_"Just a girl. Why?"_

_"Were you together eight months ago?"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"She just had a baby. She says it's yours." Sam stared at her wide eyed._

_"... What?"_

_"It is yours." His lawyer, Nicole, said._

_"We had the prison draw blood samples from you and did the DNA test already, you're the father." Sam looked at his mother, to see if this was a joke but she looked at him with an expression half heartbroken half angry._

_"Oh my god."_

_"I know this is a lot to take in but Ms. Juarez has signed her parental rights away and has skipped town but we would need your signature for this to be a legally binding adoption."_

_"Adoption?"_

_"We already have a family lined up to take your son. A mother and a father, married, young with no children of their own. They have stable jobs and can't wait to meet him. It would be a closed adoption, no contact from the birth parents and vice versa."_

_"I... I..."_

_"You have a week to decide before CPS steps in."_

_Ultimately Sam signed the adoption papers. He could barely care for himself, he had landed himself in jail and he would stay there for 15 more months, it wasn't fair of him to bring a child into his situation. There was a family waiting for him who would love him and care for him, he deserved his best chance._

 

Sam stared at Miles in shock.

"How...?"

"If you don't believe me, I have this," Miles held out a letter and Sam recognized his writing on the outside, 'To my son.' He didn't take the letter but took a deep, calming breath before speaking.

"Where are your parents? Rio Morales and Jefferson Davis? Those are the names of the people who adopted you, right?" Miles looked down, sadness in his eyes.

"They died during the Battle of New York. I was living with my father's brother, Aaron for the last three years but he's not exactly the greatest guy in the world and so I decided to find my birth parents."

"You just left?"

"Trust me, he won't care anyway." Sam felt a flare of indignation at the lack of care his son was receiving from his uncle but tamped that down, not sure he had a right to be indignant when he was never there for Miles to begin with.

"Did you find Anita?"

"She's in jail serving a 55 year sentence for her role in a murder so I figured you were my best bet. If you want me to leave--"

"No, no. I'm just... shocked is all."

"Guess you forgot all about me huh?" Miles said and how could a 12 year old sound so self-deprecating?

"I didn't forget you, I never did. I just... I always counted on the fact that somewhere out there you were living a better life than what you would've had with just me raising you. I signed the papers because I wanted you to have your best chance."

"I did, my parents were great. I just hoped you would be too is all." Miles said with a shrug. Sam stared at him for a moment, looking at him and seeing his eyes, his mouth and ears but Anita's smile and nose.

"I, uh... you know what? It's getting chilly out here and dark so let's go inside." Sam said, half raising his arm to guide him before letting it fall, not wanting to overstep boundaries. He wasn't sure how to introduce him to the Avengers, to Steve, wasn't sure what Miles would think of that or Steve for that matter. When he walked into the living room the TV was paused, the lights were up and all the Avengers were staring at the doorway waiting for him to come back. They all started smiling widely at Miles prompting him to take a step back and end up pressed to Sam's chest.

"Stop smiling like that, you guys look like the Stepford Wives." Sam said, hesitantly placing a comforting hand on Miles' shoulder as the group's smiles dimmed to something like normalcy.

"Miles, this is my team. This is Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Vision, Rhodey and Scott." Miles stared at the team for a moment.

"You really are an Avenger. I read about it online but didn't really believe it. That's so cool." He said, looking up at Sam. He pulled his backpack off and took out a book and pen before running over to Natasha.

"You're Black Widow right? You're my favorite Avenger, can I get your autograph?" Natasha gave him a sideways smile before taking the pen from him.

"Miles, I'm going to next room I'll be right back. Hang out with these guys. You'll be safe."

"Okay, Dad." Sam could practically feel everyone's gaze turn to him but his eyes remained on Steve, indicating for him to follow him. They walked together until they found themselves in a bathroom. Steve locked the door while Sam leaned heavily against the sink behind him.

"Why did that boy call you 'Dad'?"

"Because I'm his father. I gave him up for adoption after he was born."

"Are you serious? Cause that's a hell of a thing to joke about."

"I'm not kidding. He's... he's my son."

"And you never thought to tell me you had a kid out there somewhere because...?" Steve's voice sounded more hurt than angry and he could understand why. A child was a huge thing not to tell someone you were in a relationship with.

"He wasn't my kid anymore. I didn't even see him when he was born, just got a picture from my mom and that was it. I was in jail then and he deserved better than me so I gave him up. My options were vastly limited post juvie anyway so I joined the army after that. I never regretted giving him up but thinking about it too long inevitably brought up questions of what if and if I should reach out or even if I legally could, the adoption was a closed adoption. I... I didn't want to think of the answers to those questions so I pushed the whole experience down. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Steve stared at him a moment before moving forward and pulling him into a hug. Sam melted into the embrace and absorbed the comfort Steve was pushing towards him.

"What are you going to do?"

"He doesn't have anyone else. Says his parents died during Loki's attack he was living with a family member but he was neglectful so he ran. His birth mother's in jail, he only has me." Steve pulled back and held Sam's face in his palms.

"Then you'll be there for him just like you are for everyone else. You are going to be an amazing father. There is no shame in the fact that you couldn't be one then, you can be there for him now. And I'll be here for you." Sam smiled wanly at him before grabbing a kiss off his lips and then exiting the bathroom to return to the living room where Scott and Rhodey were regaling Miles with battle stories.

"Miles, come on. I'll get you some food, fix you up in a room." Miles waved his goodbyes to the team before following after Sam to the kitchen. He set him up with a sandwich and juice before leading him to his and Steve's side of the house.

"It's kind of bare but we can go furniture shopping later, you can get posters and things. And clothes too." He added, eyeing the small bag he came with.

"Are you kidding? This place is like three times as big as my room at my parents' apartment. This is awesome." Sam smiled a bit, feeling some sense of accomplishment.

"Well, bathroom is that way. Closet is there and I'm down the hall."

"Thanks."

~*~*~

Living with Miles, well a kid in the tower in general, was a bit of a maze. Sam still was trying to keep his relationship with Steve a secret from Miles. There was a point when Steve had been pressing him into the couch kissing down his neck and he had heard Miles coming and so he had ended up pushing Steve over the back of the couch and doing his best to play it off which did not amuse Steve at all but he didn't really blame Sam or tell him anything about what he should do because beyond the Avengers he wasn't out as bisexual. He felt he didn't have a place to tell Sam when he should come out to his son.

His son.

That still seemed strange to Sam even after a month. To have Miles calling him Dad, to see himself in someone else, to be completely responsible for someone else but he was already formed by experiences Sam didn't know about and couldn't control. Then there was just the stress of having a child in the Avengers Complex. They had all immediately taken to Miles and vice versa but his curiosity sometimes stressed Sam out to no end. He would wander down to the lab sections and end up messing around with Helen and Vision or wander to the gym where Bucky and Natasha would start showing him fight moves (he wasn't sure which was of more concern to him.)

Despite those hang-ups, Sam wanted to spend as much time with Miles as he could and so he found himself on a Sunday night sitting in an ice cream parlor in the town close to the complex.

"Cherry Vanilla was my mom's favorite." Miles said as he held his waffle cone in hand.

"It's my mom's too." Sam replied, eating his mint chip out of a cup.

"Is your mom still alive?"

"Oh, yeah. You've got a lot of family, kid. Thanksgiving is going to be a blast for you. My mom, my grandmother, my brother, my sister, nieces and nephews, aunts, uncles, cousins, family friends who aren't blood but are still considered family. I'll be sure to make you a cheat sheet to help you keep names straight."

"Never had a big family. Just my parents."

"You had your dad's brother too, right?"

"Uncle Aaron? I guess but he never paid attention to me unless he wanted me to... do things for him." Sam's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Do things? What things?"

"Just things."

"Miles, look at me." Miles looked up but his eyes struggled to stay on Sam's face.

"If he hurt you in any way, you know you can tell me right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean it. Any way at all, even if it didn't feel like he was hurting you at the time. If he touched you **at all** ever--"

"No!" Miles exclaimed, turning red and sinking in his seat in embarrassment as people turned to look at them.

"Geez, Dad. No. Uncle Aaron's a lot of things but he's not a pedophile." Sam sat back a bit, at least satisfied that his son wasn't molested though that still left holes when it came to his time with Aaron. Miles didn't like talking about it.

"Besides my dad was a cop and they sorta become family I guess. If anything happened, I'd go straight to the station and tell one of his friends." Miles mused to himself quietly before his nose wrinkled a bit.

"You were a soldier and now you're an Avenger. My father was a cop. My mom was an activist. Guess there's going to be a lot expected of me, huh?"

"My dad was a preacher. Before he died everyone expected that I would be a preacher too, everyone except my dad. Sure he expected a lot from me but he never put me in a box. Cliché as it sounds, you can be whatever you want to be."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, man. I'll be proud either way." Miles seemed to hesitate before he smiled widely at Sam and continued eating his ice cream. Sam gave him a scrutinizing look. That response was a little off. Nonetheless Sam looked away, he wouldn't ask for now.

"You ever been ice skating, kid?" He asked instead.

"Uh-uh, always wanted to though. My Mom always promised she'd take me to Rockefeller Center but she never had the time."

"Your lucky day then. We could put it on our list of firsts as father and son." Miles nodded enthusiastically and once they finished their ice cream Sam took him to the ice rink close to the ice cream store. Miles was unsteady on his feet but Sam stood behind him supportively and Miles looked up at him with eyes full of trust he wasn't sure he'd earned but he would damn well do his best to be worthy of it.

"You guys have fun?" Steve asked as Sam and Miles made their way to their wing of the complex.

"We had ice cream and went ice-skating. It was so much fun and Dad made sure I didn't fall." Miles said excitedly. Steve smiled back at him.

"Well, go ahead and wash up. We've got Sharknado 2 tonight." Miles and Steve both laughed as Sam groaned.

"You're really going to put me through that? I'm pretty sure the Geneva Convention protects me from acts of cruel and unusual punishment." Sam told Steve as Miles ran to his room.

"Don't act like you don't love it. And if you're on your best behavior, I'll punish you some more later."

"Oh yeah, that's how it is?" Sam asked with an arched brow.

"That's how it is." Steve replied before pulling him into a kiss. Sam reciprocated, caressing his cheeks softly before he was startled by a throat clearing. He whipped around and looked at Miles in shock.

"Miles! This isn't... I didn't.... I..." Sam expected him to react in disgust or shock or something, anything other than rolling his eyes and staring at them with a slightly sardonic gaze.

"About time. I knew about you two for ages. It's really obvious actually. Vision doesn't lie so I just asked him to confirm and he did."

"I... What?"

"I don't know why you thought you had to keep it some big secret. My next-door neighbor Mags and her wife used to babysit me. I'm pretty sure they were together since like the dark ages and most of my mom's friends lived in SoHo or Chelsea. So it's not a big deal to me. Do we have popcorn, Steve?"

"Already popped. It's on the coffee table."

"Awesome."

"Wait. Hands washed?"

"Twice."

"Go ahead." Miles ran off but Sam for his part stood there with his mouth slightly agape.

"That was anticlimactic. You alright?"

"I... I'm... I'm just..."

"Well, when you're done Miles and I will be in the living room." Steve said before kissing his cheek and leaving him there. Sam shook his head to snap himself out of it. So Miles knew, that was a good thing even if Sam felt completely blindsided but it was okay. He made his way to the living room and stopped in the doorway. Miles had the bowl in his lap and Steve was on his right side, his arm slung behind him telling him all about Sam's attempts to ward off Miles' knowledge of their relationship. A feeling of warmth spread through his chest as he watched them, this could be his family. A happy ending for him.

"Okay, enough of that you two. Let's watch this movie and kill our brain cells." He said sitting on Miles' other side. Steve pulled them both close, careful not to crush Miles between them too much before he started the movie. Sam didn't fight his smile as Miles cuddled into their chests. He felt like there was nothing that could ruin this for him.

~*~*~

"Staff Sergeant there is a man at the front gates causing a commotion with the guards." Jocasta said as Sam sat in the backyard with Natasha, Wanda and Vision on yoga mats.

"I assume there's a specific reason you're telling me." He said, his eyes still closed.

"Through my scans, I've identified the man as Aaron Davis." Sam's eyes snapped open at the name of his son's uncle. He didn't know what he could possibly want after two months of no contact but he was acutely glad that Miles wasn't there and was instead at a Dodgers game with Steve, Bucky, Scott, Cassie and Rhodey.

"I'll be right there." Sam said getting up. Wanda and Natasha wordlessly stood up and followed after him while Vision floated up to keep an aerial view of the situation. As Sam approached he could see Aaron Davis was an imposing man. His physique reminded him of Thor in a way and he was arguing and fighting with eight guards.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked stepping past the gates while Wanda and Natasha stood just beyond them. Aaron turned and looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Oh, so it's you? Yeah, it's you. Y'all look alike kinda. Samuel Thomason Wilson."

"It's Thomas."

"Same difference. Where's the little man at? He had his little adventure, time to go."

"It's been two months, why are you only showing up now?"

"Finding you wasn't easy, my man. Miles is a clever little shit. Put a bunch of fake clues in his room, sending my ass all over kingdom come looking for that boy. Go get him, it's time to go."

"He's not here right now and I don't appreciate you talking about my son that way."

"Your son? No homie, he's not your son because you were locked up when he was born and now your homegirl is doing 55 in the pen. Y'all are cons, my brother raised that kid even though he ain't have to. You know what coulda happened to that boy? Especially after your green friend decided to destroy their apartment in Harlem and then hammer guy's family drama got his parents killed in Manhattan. You'll probably end up getting him killed yourself. Do yourself a favor and give him back before I call the police and they'll believe you kidnapped him because you're his birth father."

"The first thing they'll ask you is why you didn't call the authorities earlier and then they'll look into your past which is fraught with arrests while my last offense was charged as juvenile and locked away. Who are they going to believe? A war vet or a guy with a five foot long rap sheet?" Sam stepped a little closer to the larger man with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know what you did to my son but I know what you didn't do. If you think for a second that I'd ever let you near him again, you're insane." Aaron suddenly grabbed him by the collar but before he could do anything else a burst of red energy knocked him back. Sam looked back at Wanda as the remnants of her powers dissipated to thin air. He turned back and the guards were already dragging the larger man away with some difficulty.

"This ain't over! I promise you that! This ain't over! You can't keep that boy from me! Matter fact, once you find out you'll send him back to me yourself!"

~*~*~

"You guys have fun?" Sam asked as the guys entered the backyard, decked out in Dodgers jerseys and hats. The jersey Scott put Cassie in practically drowned the poor girl but still almost managed to garner a laugh from Sam as he stood by the grill.

After he had calmed down from the visit he decided to barbeque some hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken and corn on the cob for everyone. Vision and Wanda had set up a table on the patio with plates, buns, bread and condiments for everyone along with juice and water.

"Dodgers kicked some ass for once." Scott said with Cassie on his hip. Sam suspected he was only holding her so Steve wouldn't punch him in the arm for cursing around the kids and for trash talking the Dodgers.

"Don't knock our team." Bucky warned him before holding his arms out to Cassie and whisking her over to Natasha so Steve could have the opportunity to punch Scott which he seized. Sam would laugh if he wasn't so rattled. Wanda seemed to sense his mood and gave him a hug from behind, which would only serve to tip Steve off to a problem but Sam allowed it before gently extracting himself from her and going inside to grab some barbeque and jerk sauce for the chicken.

"Are you okay?" Sam heard behind him but it wasn't Steve's voice. He turned to see Miles standing there looking at him with concern.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. The game was good too. Baseball's not really my thing but don't tell Steve. There's another game up soon and we're going, just the two of us. I might not like baseball but I like Steve and I like hanging out with him." A genuine smile rose on Sam's lips.

"I'm glad you do." Miles suddenly ran forward and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"Hey, what's this for?" Miles pulled back a little, looking up at him with a smile.

"I loved my parents and I wish they didn't die, wish I could have them and you guys at the same time but I'm glad I found you. I'm glad I could have a family with you and Steve. I love you, Dad." Sam felt like the wind was being knocked out of him as Miles hugged him tighter.

"Hey, look at me." Sam said pulling back, framing Miles' face in his hands.

"I love you too. I always have. Now that we have each I am not letting you go unless you want me too." Miles smiled with all the trust and innocence any child showed their parent before returning to the hug. Sam wrapped an arm around his back while resting his cheek on top of Miles' head.

"Love you so much, kid." Miles held him impossibly tighter but Sam didn't mind. There was no way he could let anyone take him away.

~*~*~

"What did he want?" Steve asked as they got ready for bed. He had decided to hold off telling Steve about their unwanted visitor until Miles was off to bed.

"He said he wanted Miles back. Threatened to call the police and say I kidnapped him but I don't think he will."

"Question is why does he want Miles? It's been two months, hard to believe it's out of concern."

"I don't know but he said 'once I find out', I'd send him back myself."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know but I don't like it. I--" Sam stopped as he heard a clatter from the closet in their room. He and Steve looked at each other before he got up and slowly began approaching the door, Sam flanking him while keeping an eye on Steve's shield where it rest in the corner. He pulled the door open and they peered inside but didn't see anything even though... even though it kinda felt like there were eyes on him.

Sam shook his head. This visit had him rattled and on edge.

"Great. Now he's made us paranoid. What's he going to do? Hide in our closet, take Miles while we sleep?" Steve walked close to him before wrapping him up in a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"He said he loves me today. That he wants to have a second chance at a family with me and you. And I... I didn't even know how much I wanted this, wanted him and now someone wants to take him away from me."

"He is not getting Miles, I won't let him take him away.” Sam took what comfort he could before pulling away.

“We might not have a choice and if Miles wants to go I won’t stop him.” Steve sighed but otherwise didn’t answer that. Sam walked to the door and opened it before looking back at Steve.

“I’m going to check on him, then I’ll be back.” Steve nodded and Sam made his way out of the bedroom. As he walked the halls towards Miles’ room he felt a breeze pass him, making his hair stand on end as if someone had passed him but there was no one there. He looked up and down the hallway with confusion, wondering if Scott was playing a prank on him or something.

“Jocasta, can you tell me what life signs you’re picking up in the wing please?”

“I detect yours along with Captain Rogers and Miles, though his life sign is off.”

“Off? How?"

"His temperature is lower than his norm.” Sam rushed down the hall to Miles' room and burst the door open, looking around frantically as he didn't see him. He walked into the room, going towards the closet which was cracked open.

"Dad?" Sam whipped around and Miles was standing there failing to casually lean against the wall by the bathroom.

"Where were you?"

"I was just brushing my teeth."

"In the dark? With no water running?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Did I say brushing my teeth? I meant washing my mouth out with Listerine."

"Nice powers of deflection there hotshot but you'll probably need a few more sessions with Natasha before you nail it."

"I don't know what you mean. What's up anyway? I'm a little old to be tucked in." Sam eyed him again but let it go.

"You might be too old in your opinion but I missed getting to tuck you in so up you get." Miles rolled his eyes but went for the bed. Sam noticed one of the throw blankets from his and Steve's closet trailing behind him.

"When did you get that? I could've sworn I just saw it in the closet."

"This?" Miles held the blanket up a little, his fingers flexing like he was trying to let it go but couldn't for whatever reason.

"Oh I just... like sleeping with it." He said with a bit of a wince. Sam could tell he didn't even believe that lie.

"So you're too old to be tucked in but not too old to sleep with a blankie?" Sam asked, mostly to see if Miles was going to stick to that story.

"Yup, that's right."

"Okay, kid. Interesting system you got going there but if it's working for you..."

"For now anyway."

"Okay." Miles looked up with surprise.

"Really? That's it?" Sam prompted him to lie back and then began tucking the sheets in around him, tight enough to keep him warm but loose enough to get out of if he had to use the toilet at night.

"Well, I know that love and trust are two different things. Normally trust comes before love but I'm fine waiting if you need time... within reason anyway. The second whatever it is gets dangerous, I want you to come straight to me and never doubt that I'll protect you, we all will." Miles nodded after a moment and snuggled deeper into the sheets.

"Good night Dad."

"Good night. Stay safe." Sam said before kissing his forehead. He returned to his and Steve's room, belatedly deciding to leave the door cracked open.

"Good?" Steve asked, hugging his waist from behind as he laid down on his side.

"He's keeping something from me. I don't know what it is but I can't force him to tell me. Don't want him to clam up."

"He'll come around. You have that effect on people. They can let their guard down around you, tell you their darkest secrets."

"Your darkest secret is that you leave dishes in the sink unwashed and that one time you left the toilet seat up." Steve bit his ear playfully startling a laugh (not a giggle because he was a grown ass man) from him and then soothed him with a kiss on his shoulder before pressing closer to him.

"Sleep. Everything's going to be okay."

~*~*~

Sam awoke to the sounds of crashing, breaking glass and screaming. He looked up to see Steve already disappearing out the door with his shield. Sam immediately shot out of bed, grabbed the gun in his side dresser and began running towards Miles' room along with him. When he entered, the room was in disarray and chaos. Miles was doing his best to evade the hands and tasers of five men in tactical gear while Steve singlehandedly fought off eight more. The windows in Miles' room were busted in somehow even though they were reinforced up to the teeth. Sam shook his head, he'd have to worry over that later, and began shooting at the men closest to Miles. He managed to shoot three of them, headshots (and he was going to have to talk to Miles about that later on) before the other two both charged him. He shot one in their leg before the other got too close and made to punch Sam. He ducked the hit but the guy brought up his taser and tased his hand, prompting him to drop the gun then turned around and made to head butt him but he kneed him in the stomach before he could. The man staggered back but didn't fall. Sam took a step towards him but felt himself falling on his back to the ground as the guy he shot in the leg pulled him down. He kicked the guy in the face to get him off then froze as a gun cocked above him. He looked up as the man he'd been fighting held the gun to his face.

"Dad!" He heard Miles yell. Before he could utter any reassurances the man above him suddenly went flying towards the wall. Sam looked at him in confusion as some white substance kept him pinned to the wall. He looked at Steve but he was preoccupied with the eight now five guys. He looked back at Miles just as he ran back towards the wall, actually crawled up it to the roof until he was standing over the guy Sam shot in the leg. He stretched his hand out and the same white substance shot in a string and latched onto the man. He hit his hand on the roof and the guy was left dangling there. Sam stared at him in disbelief as he effortlessly jumped back down and looked at him sheepishly.

"What the hell was that? You Emily Rose now?"

"It's.... complicated." Sam looked back over to where Steve was struggling and stood up.

"We'll talk later. For now you want to use those..."

"It's webs, like a spider."

"Okay, Spider-Boy. Wanna help me out here?" Sam said before he pulled one of the guys away from Steve's fight and kicked him out in the open. Miles shot his hand out at the guy, something purple came out and instead of becoming a wall ornament he seemed to fall paralyzed to the ground. Sam was definitely going to make an inventory of what exactly Miles could do. He watched as he shot his web out towards Steve's shield where it was on the floor. The metal disk hit the back of one of the men's heads, knocking him out before Steve grabbed it midair, not stopping to question where it came from. He dealt easily with the last three guys before turning and looking at the man on the wall, the one twitching on the floor and the one dangling from the roof in confusion. Sam glared pointedly at Miles before looking back to Steve.

"Let's make sure the rest of the house is okay first."

"Jocasta, can you update me on the team's status?" It took a moment before the AI spoke.

"I'm sorry I did not alert you and that I took so long to respond. I was... put on mute." Jocasta said with what sounded like self-deprecation.

"The rest of the team are accounted for and safety protocols have now been put into effect."

"How did they even get in?" Steve asked in a serious voice.

"They honed in on an abnormality in Miles' blood to locate him, muted my comms and then melted through the reinforcement panes before busting through the window." Jocasta explained.

"Abnormality?" Steve asked Miles who was shuffling nervously.

"You are gonna start from the beginning and you're not going to leave a thing out." Sam said firmly. These men tried to attack his son and he had been completely in the dark as to why but he was going to find out.

~*~*~

"Well, it started right after my parents died." Miles began as the whole team sat in the dining room. Miles hadn't wanted to explain twice and though Sam was reluctant, Steve convinced him not to wake the team. He got the night guards to move the assailants to the holding facilities and already put in a call to their contractors about Miles' room. They had moved to a different floor and Miles fell into a somewhat fitful sleep between them while Steve dozed and Sam stared at the ceiling until the sun rose. Then they all met in the dining room for breakfast where Miles would finally tell his story.

"I was staying with Uncle Aaron but he was always out on these jobs and it got boring on my own after a while, you know. So I started snooping. I was always curious what jobs he did exactly so I searched one of his bags. I know it was wrong but I did. Well, there was a spider in one and it bit me. I blacked out for a little while. When I woke up he was there, told me never to touch his things again. I thought that was the end of it but then strange things started happening."

"Strange things?" Rhodey asked curiously.

"Well, I was walking down the street and people kept bumping into me like they couldn't see me until I realized they couldn't. I was invisible to them. These webs started coming out of my hands, and they were always so sticky. I was stronger than usual, faster. I could hear and see everything a lot better. Some guys tried to steal my bike and I paralyzed them or something. I'm not sure. I was afraid at first. I mean, what if someone came to take me for powers? Normal people don't really like enhanced people but then I was thinking maybe I could be a hero like my father was. Help people. Once Uncle Aaron found out though, he had other ideas. He said we'd be partners. I could help him and spend time with him and I liked the idea so I didn't realize at first what exactly we were doing. I didn't realize we were the bad guys. The way he made it sound, it was like we were Robin Hood and Little John. Steal-from-the-rich, give-to-the-poor kind of thing. I was happy with it, until one of the homeowners whose house he had me break into came home. I camouflaged myself so they wouldn't see me but Uncle Aaron burst in and started beating the man up. He ended up shooting him and I just stood there, I didn't try to help him even though I had the power to."

"Miles, that's not your fault." Natasha said firmly as they could all hear the guilt and self-blame in his voice. Sam wondered when he first showed up how a boy his age could sound so self-deprecating. Now he knew it was because some man turned his son into a criminal and made him watch a murder. The agents Sam shot in front of Miles came to mind. He knew it was different but he had killed in front of him just like Aaron had. Was he really much better than him?

"I didn't do anything about it. I didn't report it or stop it. He said he did it to protect me."

"He did it to protect himself." Scott said in the tone he used when Cassie got too rowdy, a deep sense of knowing in his voice. Sam's burglary days were over a decade behind him but he still remembered the feeling of being left in that house alone, locked in, Anita running away and sirens wailing outside. After signing the adoption papers and sitting alone in his jail cell with little else to do but reflect he eventually drew the conclusion that it was no mistake that Anita made it out with most of the loot. He wondered if Scott, whose experiences on the wrong side of the law were more recent, had encountered someone like that. Someone like Anita, someone like Aaron.

“Well, after that he didn’t try to hide what we were doing anymore and I felt stupid for not realizing earlier. I guess I wanted to spend time with him so much I ignored it. We started working a lot more then. First it was just breaking into places, robbing people. Then he started running with these other guys, a Russian gang, and we started taking people, mostly kids and women, kidnapping them for the bosses. They were two brothers, Vladimir and Anatoly I think their names were. Uncle Aaron watched me so closely I couldn’t find a chance to get away from him. They used me to lure people or get the drop on them, keep them restrained.” A genuine smile now appeared on his face.

“Then one night while we were out on the docks in Hell’s Kitchen this guy in a mask showed up.”

“Hell’s Kitchen? Daredevil?” Steve asked. He had been following that development with interest.

“Yeah. He beat up most of the guys my uncle was running with and got me time to run away. I stayed with my friend, Ganke, for a while until Daredevil found me again. He took me to a friend of his for help. Her name’s Jessica, she works in the city too and calls herself Spider-Woman. She helped me to control my powers and she was the one who made me think maybe I should try to find my birth parents, told me it would be better than being with Uncle Aaron.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me from the beginning?” Sam asked.

“I just… when I found out who you were I didn’t want to disappoint you. I’m not a hero and I know all these superheroes. I have powers and I haven’t used them for good and you’re an Avenger.”

“Miles…” Honestly Sam didn’t know what to say.

“It wasn’t your choice.” Natasha said.

“Take it from us, as the leading authorities of being forced to do bad things you don’t want to do, it really wasn’t.” Bucky added.

“You couldn’t control your powers yet and they took advantage of you for it. You were hurt and in need of family after your parents died, they took advantage of your vulnerability.” Wanda said comfortingly.

Miles looked a little skeptical still before he looked at Vision.

“You’re no villain and you know I’m telling the truth because I do not lie.” Miles smiled a little while Sam did his best to hide his sigh of relief. He was glad to have a team like this who would help him and pick up when he was falling short of things to say.

“We’ll have to question the prisoners we’ve got to get the full reason why they attacked but if I had to guess they probably want to have him back on their side, a weapon they can use. For now we should keep our security protocols in place until we find out definitively.” Rhodey said. All of the team seemed to agree with this.

“Hey.” Steve said looking at Miles, who had an air of both relief and fear still hanging around him. Steve held his arms open and Miles immediately ran into them accepting the hug.

“There isn’t anything wrong with you and don’t let anyone make you think otherwise, you hear me?” Miles nodded his head, looking at Sam over Steve’s shoulder. Sam did his best to smile at him while hiding the storm brewing inside of him.

“I love you.” Sam said, soundlessly before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Miles' smile at him was wan at best and still broken despite his obvious relief. Looking at that smile, Sam hadn’t felt like such a failure since he watched Riley fall to his death.

~*~*~

"The contractors will swing by to fix your room tomorrow and Hill is coming from Stark Tower to interrogate the guys who attacked you along with Natasha." Sam told Miles later on as he made him a sandwich for his lunch.

"Until then you can sleep with Steve and I."

"Sure I won't be intruding? Killing the mood?" Miles replied jokingly. Sam threw him an unamused look before continuing to fix the sandwich up. Miles was silent a moment before speaking again.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Because of a suggestive comment? Have you met the people we live with? Have you met Steve?"

"Not for the comment. I mean for... everything else I guess. I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want to disappoint you." Sam dropped what he was doing before walking over to Miles and leaning down so they were on the same level.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't choose any of this. You didn't choose to get your powers. Aaron pulled your strings, he turned you into a puppet. It is not your fault what happened, any of it and I don't want you thinking that for a second. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Besides, I'm the one who should apologize." Miles looked at him with confusion.

"Why? You gave me up for adoption to give me my best chance and I had it. I had a good life."

"Not with Aaron you didn't. And those guys I shot in front of you, if I'd known--"

"You did that to protect me and Steve. I know that that's the truth this time. I know their gang, and the things they do to people... It's better that they're gone." Objectively Sam knew that was true but it still didn't make him feel like Dad of the year to hear his son express that anyone's death, sans the likes of Red Skull, was a good thing. Miles seemed to read this and sighed. He placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and shook him a bit (and how hadn't Sam noticed his strength before?)

"I don't regret that anything that happened happened the way it did. I'll always miss my parents but if they'd never died and I hadn't ended up with Aaron and got my powers, I would've never met Jessica and Matt. I would've never been with you now. It all worked out in the end. I hit a rough patch, it could be worse. **_I_** could be worse. I could still be with Aaron and we would never have found each other. It's like your dad always said, 'Everything happens for a reason. The reason can be small and insignificant or world changing but there's a reason.' I choose to think the reason I ended up with Aaron is so I could get these powers and use them for good one day. And so I could be with you." Despite the fact that his sense of failure hadn't abated he couldn't help but smile at Miles.

"Rio Morales and Jefferson Davis raised a hell of a kid." Sam replied fondly. Miles smiled and Sam's smile widened. Had he mentioned to anyone how cute and adorable his kid was lately? Because if not that was an oversight on his part especially with Miles smiling like that at him.

"They did." Sam chuckled lowly.

"And modest too."

"They did do a great job. You're doing really good too. I'm not the same as I was then. After everything I don't know if they'd recognize the person I was then as who I am now."

"They'd still be proud."

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm proud and so is Steve and every Avenger here. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met in my life, and I've met both Thor and the Hulk." Miles smiled at him largely again before kissing his cheek and hopping off his stool towards his sandwich. Sam watched him go, wondering to himself what Rio Morales and Jefferson Davis would think of him, if they would approve of him and his actions when it came to their son. He couldn't help but think they would think he was falling short. He couldn't ask them, there was only one other person in this world he could ask.

~*~*~

Sam stood beyond the glass of the living room watching the driveway and waiting for their guests to arrive. After Maria and Natasha had interrogated the men who attacked Miles, finding out they were a branch of the Russian mob who had seceded from Vladimir and Anatoly's gang before the Hell's Kitchen bombings and were looking to reacquire Miles to start booming their business, Sam had decided to call Miles' friends up. It wouldn't hurt to verify this story with them and maybe even get their help. Hell's Kitchen was their turf, Sam had no knowledge of where these guys might run and how far their influence reached but Miles' friends did. It wasn't even a question if he was going after the gang. He couldn't wait for them to come after Miles again and in the meanwhile they were hurting innocent people anyway. They couldn't be allowed to continue. Whether that meant killing them or capturing them to pass off to the authorities, they had to be stopped. It ate at him though, what example he was setting. It was a classic does-the-ends-justify-the-means situation and while Miles' safety and happiness were a more than adequate end in Sam's opinion, he wondered if Miles would look at him differently after this, if he would see Aaron when he did.

"Hey." He looked over as Steve leaned against the glass pane next to him.

"What's up with you? You've been quiet since Miles told us. You look troubled."

"I was just thinking of some things."

"By your face I can tell it's nothing good." Sam sighed to himself.

"It's not about Miles being different, is it?" Steve asked.

"Of course not. Not really, anyway. I just... I need to deal with this one on my own."

"You're the one always telling me that I don't have to handle things on my own, you don't either. You know I'm here for you." Sam sighed again before turning as a car began pulling up past the gates.

"They're here, we'll... we can talk later." Steve gave him a look that screamed that he didn't quite believe Sam but he still pulled him into a kiss before he moved outside to greet their guests, Sam following after him after a moment.

They stood side by side and watched as a woman with olive toned skin and long curly black hair stepped out of the driver's seat. A tall, toned blonde exited the passenger seat and then the backseats opened revealing a man in a suit with red tinged sunglasses and a walking stick and a brown skinned woman who looked around curiously yet cautiously. Miles had mentioned that Daredevil was blind but still it kind of threw Sam for a loop for a second. The foursome began walking towards them, he and Steve walking to meet them halfway.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers this is Sam Wilson. Thank you all so much for coming. We really appreciate it." The olive toned woman shrugged.

"It's for Miles. 'Course I came. I'm Jessica Drew, this is my friend Carol Danvers and this is Matt Murdock and Claire Temple."

"Jessica and I will help in anyway we can." Matt made clear.

"Don't mind the other two. Claire came to see the munchkin and Carol came to check on Rhodes if he's here." Jessica commented with something like amusement in her voice.

"Though I wouldn't turn down a fight. Those Russian gangsters are a nasty bunch." Carol threw in.

"Where is Miles anyway?" Claire asked with barely contained eagerness that drew a small smile from Murdock.

"He's inside along with everyone else. I'll show you in." Steve said. Carol, Matt and Claire followed him but Jessica held Sam back.

"It's good he found you. I'm glad." She said with no preamble.

"He said you were his inspiration for it."

"I just told the kid he might be missing out on something else out there for him by holding on as tightly as he was to the last remnants of his parents. Staying with Aaron would ruin the memories he had of them. Though when I said that I figured his birth parents were boring 9-5 kind of people, not a convict and a dude flying around with metal wings."

"Hey, my 9-5 isn't so bad. Don't knock it." Sam said with levity even though he wasn't so sure of her approval anymore. As they entered the kitchen Miles was there embracing Claire and rattling off a mile a minute about what he'd been up to the last few months to Matt and Carol.

"Someone's grown talkative." Jessica said, entering the room.

"Jess!" Miles ran at her and hugged her around her waist tightly.

"Alright, Spider-Boy. I'm enhanced but don't break my spine. Cool it with the super strength."

"Sorry, I just missed you guys. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your dad called. What? You think we were going to just sit on our asses while those guys tried to take you away?"

"So when they curse it's okay but when I do it Cap nearly dislocates my shoulder." Scott muttered lowly but loud enough to be heard.

"They're guests here." Steve justified much to his own amusement and Scott's indignation.

"We've got your back kid. Don't worry about it. They aren't getting their hands on you."

~*~*~

Miles spent much of the day with their new guests and it was enough time for Sam to slip away and grab his jet pack before making it to the roof where unfortunately Scott was.

"Where you going?"

"... Out." Scott rolled his eyes at his response.

"There's time enough for me to have to deal with Cassie's future teen snark. Want to use your big boy words please?"

"I'm going to visit someone."

"Who?"

"An old friend."

"Steve know?"

"He's my boyfriend, not my father. I don't need his permission."

"Still, in the interest of the carpet not having to endure his super-pacing, can you give me more than that?"

"Look, I'm going to see Anita." Scott's face turned to confusion.

"Why? She left you to take the fall, skipped out of town as soon as Miles was born."

"You're going to say you don't understand why. You're a father, you know why."

"She hasn't been much of a mother, you don't need her approval."

"But I do. She's the only other person who might understand."

"And Steve won't?"

"Steve didn't give him up, me and Anita did and for whatever our relationship was I have to believe she gave Miles up for his best interests as well as her own." Scott sighed a little.

"Did I ever tell you why I started being a thief?"

"No."

"Alright, story time Wilson." He patted the ledge next to him and Sam reluctantly sat down, even though he could hear a proverbial clock ticking in his head.

“I was working as an electronics expert at a repair store but it wasn’t exactly bringing in money so I started turning to burglary on the side. I figured it’d just be until I could figure something else out but didn’t exactly work that way. I got caught and Maggie left me. I went straight for a while you know, wanted to prove myself to Mags and Cassie. Then Cass got diagnosed with a congenital heart disease and my steady job wasn’t going to pay all the hospital bills and the specialist we needed so I started stealing again. I did it on a much bigger scale and it was working, Cassie was getting the care she needed and Maggie didn't have to worry about it. Of course with my luck, I got caught again eventually but Cassie got what she needed. Moral of the story: maybe morally my actions weren’t the most lawful or right but it was for my child so I don’t regret it. You do what you have to do to protect your child and you don’t feel bad about it.”

“I don’t know if it’s that simple.”

“I’m telling you it is and if you need to hear it from her too then you do. But don’t doubt yourself so much. We’re parents, we make mistakes but don’t think you’re a horrible father for doing what you think is best for your child. That’s all you can do.”

"Thanks Scott. That actually does help coming from you."

"But you're still going."

"Just... make sure Steve doesn't make a scene or a rut in the carpet or whatever."

"I'll keep an eye out." Sam nodded his thanks to him before pulling his goggles on, extending his wings and taking off. Anita was imprisoned in Baltimore pretty close to where Sam had served his time. And not too far from his Mom's place. He dropped his pack off at home, promising he'd stay a little while so they could talk before he took her car the rest of the way. He relinquished what was required of him then nervously sat at the visitor’s booth waiting for Anita to be brought in. He looked up just as she was walked in by a guard and could see the exact moment she recognized him. Her face held drawn resignation before she sat across from him and picked up the telephone.

"Hi, 'Nita."

"Hi, Sammy. I figured you'd come here one day, though I thought I had six more years before then."

"You know I'm here about him."

"Don't know what other reason you would have."

"His name is Miles. Miles Morales. He's with me. His adoptive parents died and he's been with me ever since. I brought a picture." Sam took out his phone and scrolled to a picture of Miles and Steve together on Steve's motorcycle. Miles was smiling brightly with exhilaration after Steve took him for a ride despite Sam's hang-ups about it.

"Miles... he's got my smile. And my nose, lucky kid. I have a kickass nose." Anita said wistfully.

"As far as noses go, it's pretty great." Sam replied sarcastically. Anita admired the photo a moment longer before straightening up.

"So what's wrong? I can see it on your face, something's wrong."

"It's not him, it's... after his parents died he had a rough time of it with a family member and now that he's with me I just wonder if--"

"If you're capable of being the father he deserves."

"Yeah." Sam nodded his head, he could see the understanding in her face. It was a look he was sorely missing.

"Do you know why I left you?"

"I've done my best not to think of it."

"I knew I was pregnant and I also knew the little crime spree we were on wasn't the real you. I knew but I also knew you were hurt and stubborn you wouldn't stop if I just pointed out that you were better than that. Me, I had nothing. No future, barely any past, but you could be somebody once you shook off the funk and got away from people like me."

"You didn't think I would have stopped if I knew about him?"

"If I told you I was pregnant, you would've stopped, I believe that. You would've done your best to be the best father you could be... and you would've thrown away all your potential, the life you could have. I knew I wouldn't be as selfless as you. I'm woman enough to admit you probably would've been on your own. He deserved better than me and so did you so I called the police, let them catch you and gave him up for adoption. I gave you both up to give you a chance of making something of yourselves. It was never because I thought you couldn't raise him, couldn't be a better father than I could've ever hoped my son would have. I know you're a good father now, bet that kid loves you to death." Sam could feel his eyes burning but he held the tears back.

"We could've been a family."

"We could have, but it wouldn't be what was best for any of us."

"And being here is what's best for you?"

"Believe it or not, yes. I was always headed to jail or a casket. This is the lesser of two evils. Whatever decision you're struggling with, don't. I trust you with him. I always figured, God willing, some way you'd find each other again. I'm not worried. You're the best man I've ever known, Sam Wilson and thanks to you I know I at least put something good in this world." Sam couldn't stop the smile that rose on his lips.

"He is. He is so good. He's so smart and clever and kind-hearted. He wants to help people so badly and he has so much love to give. If he had ended up anywhere else, if I never met him..."

"That right there is why I'm not worried. You love him more than I ever could have. I know whatever decision you have to make, you're making to protect him."

"And you made the best decision for him then that you could. You were thinking about his safety, I understand that and I'm not mad at you anymore. I can't say I'm not still hurt, probably always will be, I loved you after all, but I forgive you and if Miles is okay with it and you want me to I'll bring him by to visit soon." Anita looked surprised before she smiled radiantly, her smile identical to Miles'.

"I'd like that a lot." Sam smiled back before looking up as the guard came to retrieve her.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah."

"For whatever it's worth, I did love you too. As much as I could have loved anyone then." He nodded in response, acknowledging to himself that that knowledge did make a difference, at least to the heartbroken, insecure teenager still lingering somewhere in his psyche. He watched Anita leave and stood up feeling a lot lighter. He needed this, not just her approval but he needed to understand her motivations, why she left him, why she never told him about Miles and it felt like a weight was lifted off of him. He returned to his mother's house and accepted the tea she offered him.

"You look better than when you came, I didn't think you would."

"My friend didn't really understand why I wanted to talk to her either--"

"No, I understand why. You talked to her for the same reason you reached out to Riley's brother, even though you shied away from the rest of his family at first. You needed someone who understood from experience what you were going through, who was there from the beginning. No shame in it, I just wasn't sure she'd give you the answers you wanted."

"She did. She's different than I remember."

"Older and wiser, it's not a bad look."

"No it's not." Sam agreed.

"Well once you're finished with your latest avenging you'll do me the honor of bringing my grandson to meet me." His mother stated rather than questioned.

"Of course, Ma. He's excited to meet you actually, nervous but excited. There's some things I've got to tell you but I'll tell you later."

"You're going to leave me in suspense? Fine but tell Steven not to be a stranger either, I'll even make those chocolate cookies Bucky and Wanda like if they want to stop by too. The peanut ones too if it'll coax Helen out of her lab." Sam didn't bite back his smile. His mother went into mother-hen mode the moment she met the rest of the team and despite saying otherwise he could tell they loved it.

"You're determined to adopt them aren't you?"

"I'd be pushing paperwork if they were younger." Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"So, any advice for me? I'm kinda taking notes here."

"Enjoy it. Enjoy every second you have together and don't beat yourself up so much. Being a parent is probably the hardest yet most rewarding experience in the world. There's no one way to do it, don't go thinking that foolishness. You raise him the way you see fit because your best is all you can do." Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"I think I'm finally starting to understand that."

~*~*~

"Okay. Up, up. Time to get some sleep. You're gonna need your energy tomorrow." Sam told Miles that night, ushering him up into the bed while Steve sat on the window sill sketching Jessica as she was outside swinging around from boredom he suspected as Carol was busy catching up with Rhodey and Matt and Claire were ensconced in their room.

"What's happening tomorrow?" He asked, climbing up and crawling to the center.

"Well, Jessica says she wants to keep teaching you a few things and as I'm not entirely sure what Spider... people training is like I'm covering my bases." Sam looked at Steve as he snorted in amusement.

"Spider people?" Sam rolled his eyes while Miles began snickering.

"Whatever. You still need to rest." He reiterated while tucking him in.

"You seem better." Miles commented.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"I noticed you were upset even after we talked but now you're not anymore." On top of being adorable, his kid was also very smart. Sam needed to brag about him more often.

"You're right. I actually went to visit your mother today, Anita." Sam glanced at Steve. He didn't look surprised, just curious. Scott must've told him where he went.

"You did? Why?"

"I just needed to see her is all, talk to her about something only she would understand. She gave you up for the same reason I did: to give you your best chance. She'd like to see you again if that's something you'd want." Miles looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind, I guess."

“I’m not going to force you if you don’t want to.”

“I know. I guess it’s a little daunting to wonder if she’ll live up to who my mom was when you’re this great person and I know my father would like you a lot.” Sam smiled a little before leaning down to kiss Miles’ forehead.

“No one’s ever going to replace your parents but it’s up to you to decide what kind of relationship you want with her. You won’t be wrong if you just want to start out as acquaintances or friends before you think of her as your mom. But that’s a little ways off, let’s focus on protecting you first and then we’ll worry about Anita.”

“Okay. That sounds good.”

“Alright, let’s all get some sleep.” Steve said, closing his sketchbook and padding over to the bed, laying down on Miles other side as Sam flicked the lights off. Steve settled down and the three cuddled close together. This was the life Sam had always wanted, the family he’d always hoped for. Sure it wouldn’t be easy, nothing in life really ever was, but he would fight for this no matter what it took.


End file.
